Soutarou Touno
'' Soutarou Touno'' ''(橙野 宗太郎 Tōno Sōtarō'') is one of the 8 playable rutes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He is new in the town, he loves soccer and plays in the Tsukishiro Brillante Soccer Club along with Kyouji Takahara. Both, Kyouji and Soutarou, have a very close relationship implying some sort of romanticism, calling him his Sempai ''(Superior in class). Story Soutarou's family came to the town to make a new life, his father is missing so is just him and his mother. 3 years ago, he came to the town and joined the school where he met Kyouji and was presented to the Tsukishiro Brillante Soccer Club which he loved and soon became his passion. During this time he also started to fell strong feelings towards Kyouji causing, sometimes, instant blush when he's next to him and in the entire course he's almost never seen apart of Kyouji. When Hiroyuki Nishimura came to the town, he gladly befriended him but as a surprise you can't sit with either Soutarou or Kyouji alone, you can only sit between them, implying that they're some-kind of couple. In the rest of the game, Soutarou isn't seen too much, aside of the Beach and some scenes in Kounosuke and Tatsuki's route. Personality Soutarou is very gentle and have good manners, always trying to be kind with people. He's extremely cheerful and Soutarou Normal.png|Soutarou's Normal Pose Soutarou Happy.png|Soutarou's Happy Pose Soutarou Excitement Blush.png|Soutarou with Excitement Blush Soutarou Nervous.png|Soutarou's Nervous Pose Soutarou Shy.png|Soutarou's Shy Pose Soutarou Underwear.png|Soutarou's Underwear Soutarou Swimsuit.png|Soutarou's Swimsuit Soutarou Profile.png|Soutarou's Profile 1184703164.gamma-g_sotaro02.jpg|Soutarou's Expressions by Gamma-G, revelaing Blue eyes|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/667383/|linktext=sotaro-02 1185749737.gamma-g_sotaro03.jpg|Soutarou's Face by Gamma-G, Eye color change is noticeable|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/690059/|linktext=sotaro-03 1227380351.gamma-g_sohtaroh.jpg|Soutarou's design by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/1733664/|linktext=sotaro-04 1183068892.gamma-g_sotaro01.jpg|First Soutarou Artwork by Gamma-G, is noticeable a palid yellow that covers his muzzle|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/630712/|linktext=sotaro-01 sou.gif|Soutarou in Development Soutarou Manga.png|Soutarou in Gamma-G's comic "Bubblegum Bear" optimistic but he's insecure about some things. He truly loves Soccer and aside of Kyouji, he never takes his club soccer outfit off. He seems to be good friend of Shun Kodori and both share similar personalities, but Soutarou is less shy and childish and more cheerful. He's brave too as he seem to be hurt by his dissapeared father but takes life like a lot of fun. He doesn't seem to be shy at all, since in a Beach scene he accepted to change clothes even if Hiroyuki were watching. He's kind of greedy about candies since he cannot eat frecuently because he need to take care of his figure and energy, but is he gladly gives you the "Ask for another" prize that he won. Morenatsu Profile *' Species: 'Lion *'Gender: 'Male *'Birthday: 'September 21 (Virgo) *'Blood Type: 'A *'Height: '161 cm. (~5' 3") *'Weight: '60 kg. (~132 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Soccer *'Short Description: '''He is a very hard working and timid boy who loves soccer. He belongs to the local soccer club. He and his upperclassman, Kyouji, work up a sweat practicing every day. Because he grew up without a father, he relies on and adores his upperclassman Takahara. Sometimes he shows an impressive and bright smile. He moved to the village three years ago, so this is his first time meeting the main character. Appearence Soutarou always wears his soccer outfit: A blue shirt with white lines and a more lighter blue in the center with some text that reads as "WR 10" (Wild Roars Nº10), brown shorts and some blue and white tennises. He has Orange hair and yellow fur, his eyes are yellow too. Physically, Soutarou is thin with some tiny muscle build noticeable on the chest, arms and legs due to his constant exercise with Soccer and Swimming. Trivia *There's a scene in Kounosuke's route that after be interrumpted with Kyouji, implies some kind of date *Soutarou is the only member that Hiroyuki didn't knew of it's existence *If you ask a bite of Soutarou's candy, he will deny it and he will give you the prize in exchange *If you follow Soutarou and Kyouji in the beach, he will not be shy to change clothes in front of you *Soutarou and Kyouji are the only characters that cannot be selected separetely, you need to sit between both of them *Soutarou's smile was smaller and the arms were more lower than the original sprite in development. Also, he doesn't seem to be muscle built and the fangs cannot be seen, his face was smalller and the shirt doesn't have the 10 and posseses now "Morenatu.FC." Plus, his tail and hair posseses the same degradation of Yellow to Red as his bangs, also, the icon in the shirt looks more like a dragon than a wolf. His fur also became lighter *Soutarou can blush by fault of exitement more than shyness *Soutarou and Kyouji are the only implied couple *Soutarou lacks of an Old Profile icon, he was a last time decition, probably. *Soutarou's Originals face expressions reveals Blue eyes instead of Yellow ones. *Soutarou is the Nº10 of the Club *Even if Soutarou is never seen naked, there're naked sprites of him in the database *First Soutarou's Artwork reveals a palid yellow 2nd fur that covered his muzzle and probably his chest *One of Soutarou's Japanese name Kanji "橙" in Touno, also means an Asian variety of bitter orange, a recall to his hair color Category:Lion Category:Playable Route Category:Unfinished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character